


the date [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Confusion, Dating, Established Parker/Hardison, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hardison's Not Much Better, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parker Being Parker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-OT3, Romance, Seducing Eliot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the date" by storiesfortravellers.</p><p>"Eliot has no idea why Parker and Hardison are acting so strangely. Parker and Hardison have no idea why Eliot is taking so long to get a clue.</p><p>P/H established relationship, OT3 endgame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the date [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982497) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 11:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20date.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for KDHeart!! I hope you like it! Happy Holidays~


End file.
